doseefandomcom-20200215-history
War Of The Stones
This quest is obtained when speaking with Jahrl in Hunter's Edge. For the conversation to be available Grutilda must be confronted in front of the Orc Tavern and then Jahrl will go to the Tribesman's Warehouse. He will accuse the orcs of stealing their stash of Blood Stones and ask you to find proof of this. His tribesman, Garrick, went missing at the same time and he should be found. The following quests will no longer be available after this quest is completed: The Armoury Key The Back-Alley Trader The Star-Crossed Lovers Distill My Heart To Be, Or Not To Be Walkthrough # 　Talk with Jahrl to activate the quest. # 　Leave the warehouse and with decent Perception follow the blood trails through town to the northeast section, through the gate beside the tavern. Even without finding the blood you can just go straight there. # 　Meet the group of orcs guarding the area and either win the RPS game for 8160 Charisma XP or kill them all for 19835 XP. # 　Continue up the stairs to the grate where the blood trail ends. The journal will be updated with 4080 XP and another way will need to be taken to enter the Knight's Tomb. # 　Pull the three levers to open the gate behind the grate. Two are obvious, just south of the grate and to the southeast in the alcove, and one is hidden to the west behind a tree that will vanish, giving 4080 Exploration XP. # 　Enter the tomb and there will be an encounter with the Watchful Guardian. If you have the Titan's Dictionary from the Wizard's House you can speak with him and win the RPS game for 8160 Charisma or kill him for 5830 XP. # 　Be careful in the next room since moving into the wrong area will instantly kill you. There are three ways to navigate the safe path: #* 　Play the warm/cold game by following the warm direction. #* 　With a decent Perception see the footprints and follow their path exactly. #* 　With a very high Telepathy send a Teleport Pyramid up the stairs and teleport the group. # 　Enter the room before the tomb for 4080 Exploration XP and find the body of the tribesman. Loot the letter and horn then return to Jahrl. # 　Give him the proof for 4080 XP and prepare for the battle royale. There are several things that can be done to make this fight easier: #* 　Complete Distill My Heart to give all the orcs drunk status. #* 　Have Grutilda kill her offending orcs in any of the Hunter's Edge quests. #* 　Kill off any orcs not in the tavern before this. # 　Jahrl will leave the warehouse, gathering his men, and confront Grutilda in front of the tavern. She and the orcs will merge with Blood Stones, becoming Dread Orcs. You will join the battle and the tribesman will be neutral allies, leaving you alone unless attacked by the characters. Grutilda is worth 10200 XP, the goblin is worth 6800 XP, and the Dread Orcs are worth 5830 XP each. Even Michaelis from To Be, Or Not To Be will fight and be killed. # After all the orcs are dead the tribesmen will gather either near the dungeon outside the southeast gate. Speak to them for 10200 XP and Reputation +1. Then they will leave town and the log will be updated to complete the quest. This will leave Hershel the only remaining NPC in the town if you left him alive. Rewards *8160 Exploration XP *18360 Quest XP and Reputation +1 *8160 Charisma XP and/or 19835 Combat XP *8160 Charisma XP and/or 5830 Combat XP *46150 Combat XP + any remaining orc XP + Grutilda's loot table Category:Quest